clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tigger416
Hi, Tigger416! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Club Penguin Fanon Wiki page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Kwiksilver (Talk) 12:06, November 16, 2009 Signatures Hi, could you please make your own signature instead of copying all the other users' signatures? No one can really tell who's who. Signatures are meant to distinguish users, and if people use similar signatures, then it really doesn't help others easily see who said what. Thank you! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I Got 2 Sigs For Ya Choose one. -- Tigger416 (talk) -- Tigger416Talk If you want a shortcut on how to insert your signature on talk pages... use these, ~~~~. How to do this? I will explain... :1. See the bar in the top-right? It says your username, My Home, My talk, Watchlist, SEE MORE and Log out. Click SEE MORE, and then a selection of options will come down. Click the last one, saying "Preferences". :2. Go down to the Signature text-box, and paste a better signature, like the one I wrote below. Recommended to do the one below. -- Tigger416 (talk) -- Tigger416Talk Edit and paste one of the signatures above :3. Then tick the "Custom signature" box, and Save. Which will result into.... -- Tigger416 (talk) 20:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) OR -- Tigger416Talk 20:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Read what Explorer said above. You can always change your signature, but you have to use your own. Your lucky I saw you and decided to make two for you. Choose between them. Also, I am Ninjinian, a BOSS here. Explorer is also a BOSS. Happy editing! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC)